


Tirare il guinzaglio

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Kurt tira il guinzaglio, ma Blaine lo segue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tirare il guinzaglio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts).



> 036\. Compleanno

Kurt quella mattina si svegliò come al solito: da solo nel letto, con la luce del sole che filtrava dalla tenda scura ed i pensieri confusi dal sonno e dal tepore delle lenzuola.

Per qualche attimo si lasciò coccolare da quel calore, dal torpore che lasciava i pensieri fuori, e si accoccolò meglio fra i cuscini, sospirando e stiracchiandosi. Fu lentamente che si accorse di piccoli dettagli che cozzavano con il suo abituale risveglio: la parte vuota del letto era ancora tiepida sotto i suoi polpastrelli e, ascoltando bene, poteva sentire lo scrosciare della doccia nel bagno.

Pigramente, aprì un occhio, notando che i vestiti di Blaine erano ancora ordinatamente piegati sullo schienale della sedia, dove li aveva riposti la sera precedente.

Blaine era ancora lì, realizzò con sorpresa.

Il pensiero sembrò ridestarlo dalla sua confusione mattutina e Kurt si sedette sul letto, lasciando che le lenzuola gli scivolassero addosso, raccogliendosi dolcemente attorno alla sua vita, segnata dai marchi che Blaine stesso aveva lasciato la sera precedente. Altre tracce della sera precedente erano sparse lungo la stanza: sul comodino il tubetto di lubrificante giaceva chiuso ma riverso su di un lato, ed il corsetto, che era abbandonato ai piedi del letto –  a Kurt mancò il fiato al ricordo delle corde che gli avevano stretto il torace in modo tutt’altro che spiacevole –, sembrava quasi motteggiarlo per tutto quello che aveva detto, fatto e provato la sera precedente.

Arrossendo violentemente d’imbarazzo postumo, Kurt cercò di scacciare i ricordi, concentrandosi invece sul motivo per cui Blaine era rimasto, cosa che non faceva mai.

Proprio il quel momento si accorse che la doccia non era più in funzione e, un attimo dopo, Blaine entrò nella stanza, un asciugamano legato in vita ed un altro a strofinare la testa.

Quando lo vide sveglio, gli fece un sorriso e si piegò a dargli un bacio, stranamente innocente, sulla fronte.

"Buongiorno," disse, tirandosi indietro e osservandolo attentamente per qualche secondo, sembrando estremamente compiaciuto – forse dei marchi che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle. "E buon compleanno!"

 _Oh_ , pensò Kurt, stupidamente.

27 maggio.

"Pensavo di lasciarti dormire ancora un po’ e poi portarti la colazione al letto, ma visto che sei già sveglio posso approfittarne per chiederti: cosa vuoi che prepari?" domandò Blaine, mentre si aggirava per la stanza, lasciando gli asciugamani in un angolo e vestendosi con abiti che Kurt non sapeva nemmeno avesse lasciato in quell’appartamento. Che stupido, si disse: quella casa, quell’intero palazzo appartenevano a Blaine e quell’appartamento in cui l’aveva portato, settimane prima, non era altro che il posto dove teneva la sua puttana. Era ovvio che avesse dei cambi d’abito lì.

"Kurt?" lo richiamò e Kurt trasalì quando si accorse che Blaine gli stava di fronte e lo guardava con espressione curiosa.

"Sì?" domandò, sentendo di nuovo quella sensazione di oppressione e umiliazione stringergli il petto.

"Cosa vuoi per colazione?" chiese nuovamente Blaine, sorridendogli con indulgenza.

"Quello che vuoi tu," rispose automaticamente lui, abituato ad assecondare quell’uomo in ogni occasione, perché in fondo era quello che doveva fare, quello per cui veniva pagato.

"Kurt," sospirò Blaine con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. "Oggi è il tuo compleanno: faremo solo quello che vuoi tu, okay?"

Kurt lo osservò dubbioso: l’espressione di Blaine era aperta ed i suoi occhi sembravano sinceri, ma conosceva quell’uomo e sapeva che dietro l’espressione da bravo ragazzo si nascondeva il criminale che teneva la città intera sotto il suo controllo. Non si lasciava abbindolare da un sorriso apparentemente onesto, né da parole che sembravano genuine.

Sapeva altrettanto bene, però, di non potersi permettere la libertà di non stare al suo gioco: se Blaine voleva fingere di fare quello che Kurt voleva, allora Kurt doveva assecondarlo, semplice.

Deglutendo l’amaro che improvvisamente gli aveva riempito la bocca, Kurt chiuse brevemente gli occhi, pensando che tutto quello sarebbe valso la pena, una volta libero a New York, nella città dei suoi sogni.

"Okay," rispose infine, riaprendo gli occhi e sorridendo. " _Pancake_ ai mirtilli, allora?"

Kurt si pentì d’aver scelto il piatto da colazione preferito di Blaine quando quello fece una piccola smorfia, che forse sarebbe passata inosservata, se Kurt non avesse speso così tanto tempo a fare estremamente attenzione a tutte le sfumature che il viso di quell’uomo poteva assumere, tutto per l’unico scopo di riuscire a leggerlo e capire come farlo felice.

"E una macedonia di frutta, con lo yogurt," aggiunse precipitosamente, con la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Bastò, comunque, a far tornare il sorriso sul volto di Blaine.

"Va bene," gli disse, annuendo e dirigendosi verso la porta, per poi voltarsi improvvisamente ed indicarlo. "Aspettami qui. O vai a fare una doccia o… quello che vuoi, davvero! Io vado a in cucina, ma intanto tu pensa a cosa vuoi fare oggi," aggiunse mentre usciva dalla stanza.

Il modo in cui sembrava improvvisamente impacciato passò del tutto inosservato da parte di Kurt, che pensò che tutto quello che voleva, in realtà, era tornare ad essere libero.

 

***

 

Kurt optò per la doccia, raggiungendo poi Blaine in cucina e trovandolo intento a preparare i _pancake_ : sulla tavola c’erano già pronti caffè, succo d’arancia, yogurt e frutta. Quando lo vide entrare nella stanza il suo sguardo sembrò illuminarsi, ma tornò presto al suo lavoro, mentre Kurt si sedeva su uno sgabello ad osservarlo con circospezione.

Quando tutto fu pronto, trascorsero la maggior parte del tempo a mangiare e passarsi le varie pietanze: Kurt si sentiva estremamente nervoso, perché improvvisamente non aveva direttive da seguire. Blaine, solitamente, era molto preciso nel dirgli – o fargli capire – ciò che voleva facesse. Anche quando non era fisicamente presente, Kurt sapeva di doversi comportare in un certo modo e di non poter fare determinate cose; ma in quel momento era confuso e dubbioso, perché non aveva idea di cosa fare o dire per far contento Blaine e stare al suo gioco del "oggi si fa quello che il festeggiato vuole".

Decise così di tentare, per sondare le acque e vedere fin dove Blaine era disposto ad andare, fino a che punto poteva tirare il guinzaglio prima di venire strattonato indietro.

"Uhm, ho pensato a quello che vorrei fare stamattina," disse, mettendo giù la tazza da cui aveva preso un altro sorso di caffè, per temporeggiare e racimolare il coraggio di fare quella follia.

Blaine sembrò illuminarsi ed annuì con entusiasmo, invitandolo a parlare.

"Vorrei… vorrei fare una passeggiata al parco," rivelò, giocherellando nervosamente con il fazzoletto che aveva posato sulle gambe, sotto il tavolo.

"Ma certo, Kurt, possiamo prendere la macchina oppure, visto che è una bella giornata, possiamo andare a piedi, dato che è qui vicino!"

"No," lo interruppe debolmente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "Vorrei… andare da solo. Se per te va bene."

Il silenzio che calò nella stanza nell’attimo immediatamente successivo a quelle parole fu pesante e carico di tensione. Kurt s’impose di non ritrattare, osservando come l’espressione di Blaine si oscurava e il sorriso si spegneva rapidamente. Blaine lo guardò attentamente, fissandolo negli occhi e Kurt rimase sorpreso nel non leggere rabbia o disappunto nel suo sguardo. C’era delusione, certo, ma era mista a quella che poteva essere solamente chiamata tristezza; il che sorprese Kurt ancora di più, perché era la prima volta che leggeva quell’emozione sul viso del suo "datore di lavoro". E non riusciva a spiegarsi per quale motivo la provasse.

"Certo che per me va bene," gli disse infine, facendo un mezzo sorriso – ma gli occhi erano ancora tristi, quasi… feriti. Kurt quasi rise ironicamente, perché Blaine poteva costringerlo a fare quello che voleva, semplicemente chiedendoglielo; quindi non riusciva a capire per quale motivo si stesse comportando in quel modo, così… arrendevole, così poco dispotico, così poco da lui.

"Ne sei sicuro?" gli domandò, stringendo gli occhi con sospetto.

"Avrei preferito passare del tempo con te, ma se vuoi stare da solo, va bene, non c’è problema," asserì quello e Kurt annuì: ovvio che non c’era problema, dato che non poteva scappare né chiedere aiuto a nessuno. Di sicuro sarebbe stato pedinato da uno dei suoi scagnozzi, quindi certo che andava bene per Blaine: sapeva che Kurt, alla fine, sarebbe tornato a casa o volontariamente o trascinato di peso.

 

***

 

Nonostante fosse una farsa, Kurt si godette la sua passeggiata nel parco: era uscito di casa da solo, recandosi nel bellissimo e verdeggiante giardino poco distante dal palazzo in cui abitava e, nonostante sapesse che quella non era altro che la sua "ora d’aria" prima d’essere rimesso in cella, aveva tutta l’intenzione di godersela. Esplorò tutti i sentieri, scoprendo che il parco era più grande di quanto aveva inizialmente immaginato, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a guardare le altre persone che si gustavano quella giornata quasi estiva, passeggiando come lui, facendo jogging, portando a spasso il cane, leggendo giornali o libri sulle panchine. L’atmosfera era idilliaca ed estremamente rilassante, e Kurt era del tutto intenzionato a non lasciare che il pensiero che fosse lì solo perché Blaine si era messo in testa di fingere d’assecondarlo gli rovinasse il momento.

Si sforzò dunque di non guardarsi alle spalle, alla ricerca di qualcuno insolitamente vestito in giacca e cravatta nere che lo seguisse e lo spiasse, e, man mano che il tempo passava, si accorse con sollievo che gli veniva sempre più facile godersi semplicemente la sua passeggiata, l’essere di nuovo all’aria aperta senza cani da guardia o senza la mano di Blaine stretta attorno alla propria.

Fu quando il suo stomaco iniziò a brontolare dalla fame che si arrese a tornare verso l’appartamento, ma non fu a malincuore: aveva passato l’intera mattinata in quello splendido giardino, riuscendo a dimenticare per qualche ora la sua situazione, e questo era estremamente prezioso e rigenerante. Sentiva di poter affrontare il resto di quella giornata con il cuore un po’ più leggero ed infatti, quando tornò a casa, trovando Blaine seduto sul divano, ad aspettarlo ansiosamente, sorrise.

"Com’è stata la passeggiata?" domandò lui, alzandosi dal divano per andargli incontro, ma senza tuttavia toccarlo o invadere il suo spazio personale – un’altra cosa che sorprese Kurt.

"Bene," rispose, togliendo le scarpe e dirigendosi in cucina. "C’era un bellissimo sole e tanta gente nel parco."

"Hai camminato molto…"

"Sì, infatti sono affamato," affermò, rovistando nel frigorifero alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare.

"Bene, perché mi piacerebbe portarti a pranzo fuori, se ti va."

Kurt bloccò la sua ispezione del frigo, interdetto dal tono speranzoso, quasi ansioso, di Blaine. Si voltò a guardarlo e, ad una prima occhiata, sembrava estremamente rilassato, con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e l’espressione sorridente; ma il modo in cui lo guardava era… nuovo. Intenso, come sempre, penetrante e da mozzare il fiato per tanti e svariati motivi, ma anche… tentennante ed euforico, che era una bizzarra combinazione da associare a Blaine – o almeno, al Blaine che aveva sempre visto e conosciuto, una persona decisa, sicura di sé e del fatto che in quella città tutti avrebbero fatto quello che voleva, e chi non l’avesse fatto, beh, ne avrebbe pagato le amare conseguenze. C’era qualcosa di estremamente vulnerabile, in quel Blaine, e Kurt non sapeva come affrontarlo, né se _dovesse_ davvero affrontarlo; non sapeva cosa farne, come reagire, se fosse un’altra farsa, una prova per vedere fin dove Kurt voleva spingersi. Forse non era l’unico che voleva vedere quanto il guinzaglio poteva andare lontano.

"Mi sembra un’ottima idea," rispose infine, decidendo di essere cauto, almeno finché non avesse avuto più chiare le intenzioni di Blaine.

"Bene!" esclamò quello, invitandolo poi a seguirlo verso l’ingresso con un cenno. "Dove vorresti andare a mangiare?" gli chiese mentre afferrava una giacca leggera e le chiavi della macchina.

Kurt rimase più sorpreso dal fatto che fosse lui a guidare che dalla domanda. "Non saprei…"

"Non c’è un posto speciale dove vorresti andare? Magari… magari un posto dove andavi prima di trasferirti in città?"

Kurt trattenne il respiro per un momento: _prima_ … _Prima_ voleva dire quando suo padre era ancora con lui e quando la sua vita era ancora nelle sue proprie mani. _Prima_ voleva dire prima di diventare uno spogliarellista e poi il mantenuto di Blaine.

Tirare il guinzaglio, stavolta, fu per sfregio a quella vita venuta _dopo_ , quella che Blaine gli aveva forzato addosso, promettendogli un futuro radioso a costo di un presente miserabile.

"Ci vorranno un paio d’ore, allora," disse.

 

***

 

Arrivarono a Lima nel pomeriggio, fermandosi a mangiare un boccone in città prima di prendere l’autostrada verso la sua città natale. Kurt ci mise quasi un’ora a notare la macchina che li seguiva, ma, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata ansiosa a Blaine ed aver visto che lui era perfettamente calmo, si tranquillizzò: non era qualche nemico degli Anderson a seguirli, solo la scorta di Blaine.

Ad ogni modo, le tre del pomeriggio era decisamente un orario troppo anticipato per cenare, così Blaine, dopo avergli chiesto cosa volesse fare, lo accompagnò a fare un giro della città in auto. Kurt non aveva molti bei ricordi legati a quel posto, ma la macchina – Blaine aveva insistito affinché fosse lui a guidare e Kurt gliene fu stranamente grato, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che guidare era una cosa che gli era mancata tantissimo – sembrava andare da sé, verso quegli unici posti in cui i ricordi di Kurt erano meravigliosi.

Il parco vicino casa, dove sua madre e suo padre lo portavano a giocare da piccolo, fu il primo posto che visitarono; poi ci fu l’officina di suo padre, ma lì Kurt si fermò solo pochi istanti, non riuscendo a resistere davanti allo stato di abbandono in cui il posto era caduto dopo soli sei mesi; poi vennero il gelataio preferito di sua madre, il bar dove suo padre era solito comprare il pranzo ed il parrucchiere da cui sua madre si recava una volta al mese, sempre con Kurt al seguito. Kurt si fermò anche davanti alla sua vecchia casa, la malinconica tristezza che si era impossessata di lui che svanì nel momento in cui realizzò che ora quella casa era abitata da una famiglia che sembrava felice. Fu contento di sapere che il posto in cui era cresciuto così felice ed amato sarebbe diventato un luogo di bei ricordi anche per qualcun altro.

Infine, Kurt fermò l’auto.

"Dove siamo?" chiese Blaine, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio.

Kurt sussultò: non si era esattamente dimenticato della sua presenza, ma si era abituato al fatto che Blaine fosse diventato, per quell’occasione, un compagno di viaggio silenzioso ed estremamente rispettoso. Probabilmente sapeva già tutto di quei luoghi – quantomeno dell’officina e della sua casa, il resto l’aveva facilmente dedotto – quindi non aveva avuto bisogno di chiedergli nulla; aveva comunque apprezzato il fatto che non volesse interrompere quella sorta di tuffo nel passato con delle chiacchiere di circostanza.

Alla domanda di Blaine, comunque, Kurt si guardò intorno e quasi rise nell’accorgersi dove il suo distratto vagabondare li aveva portati.

"Siamo al cimitero," rispose con un sorriso malinconico.

"Oh," fu l’unico commento di Blaine. "Vuoi andare a trovare i tuoi?"

"I miei sono morti, Blaine," rispose stancamente lui. "Lì non ci sono altro che le loro ossa."

"Perché allora siamo qui?" gli chiese, osservandolo, sempre attentamente, sempre intensamente, come se avesse voluto scavargli nelle profondità dell’anima.

Kurt si morse il labbro, ignorando volutamente il suo sguardo e fissando il cimitero fuori dal finestrino. Forse era lì perché lì c’era quel che restava dei suoi genitori; quelle ossa, per quanto fossero solo ossa, erano state di suo padre e sua madre un tempo e sì, forse quella macabra vicinanza, in qualche modo, lo faceva sentire meglio.

"Forse perché voglio andare a trovare le loro tombe."

"Okay," disse Blaine. "Ti aspetto qui."

"No," si sorprese a dire. "No, per favore… Vuoi… vuoi accompagnarmi?"

Blaine lo fissò nuovamente, stavolta sorpreso, ma non perse tempo ed annuì velocemente, come se temesse che Kurt potesse cambiare idea.

La verità era che Kurt era terrorizzato al pensiero di recarsi davanti alle tombe dei suoi genitori; aveva accompagnato tanto volte suo padre a portare fiori a sua madre e qualche volta vi si era recato lui stesso da solo. Ma non li aveva mai visti insieme, la lapide dell’una accanto a quella dell’altro. Il funerale di suo padre era stato confuso: la sera precedente Kurt aveva pianto così tanto da stare male, letteralmente, ed il giorno della sepolture era talmente imbottito di medicinali che tutto era sembrato come un vago incubo, di cui non ricordava altro che la decisione di scappare da quella città.

Per quel motivo, capì quando arrivò davanti alle tombe, accompagnato da Blaine, aveva deciso di non andare da solo: forse in quel modo non sarebbe crollato del tutto, forse sarebbe riuscito a non mettersi a piangere come un bambino, perché non voleva che Blaine lo vedesse così vulnerabile e indifeso.

Rimasero lì per un tempo indefinito, Kurt a guardare le fotografie dei suoi, per nulla sorpreso nel trovare le tombe in perfetto ordine e adornate di fiori (suo padre era benvoluto da tutti quelli che lo conoscevano e lo stesso era stato per sua madre: erano stati molto amati dai loro amici e quei fiori erano la prova tangibile di quell’affetto), pensando solo ai ricordi più belli che aveva di loro, e Blaine alle sue spalle, una silenziosa presenza stranamente non inopportuna, per nulla fuori luogo.

Quando infine Kurt si voltò per andarsene, dopo un silenzioso saluto, vide Blaine fare un piccolo cenno con lo sguardo rivolto verso le lapidi e poi alzare di nuovo gli occhi su di lui: non c’era compassione nel suo sguardo, nel nella sua accezione negativa, comunque. C’era comprensione, empatia, una vicinanza emotiva che Kurt non si aspettava – ma del resto Blaine aveva perso suo padre solo pochi anni prima e quindi sapeva come ci si sentiva – ma che non fu del tutto sgradita.

Blaine gli sorrise, un sorriso piccolo, estremamente intimo, e gli tese la mano, sorprendendolo per l’ennesima volta durante quella giornata; dopo un momento di incertezza, Kurt gli andò incontro, stringendo la mano nella sua: il contatto, per una volta, fu consolante e in qualche modo rassicurante.

 

***

 

La cena da Breadsticks fu gradevole, ma confusa: Kurt aveva bisogno di sfogare le forti emozioni provate durante il pomeriggio, così non fece altro che parlare per tutta la sera, ciarlando di piccoli aneddoti avvenuti in città mentre lui era ancora lì, pettegolezzi che giravano mentre lui era a scuola e in generale parlando di sciocchezze.

Blaine sembrava estremamente divertito da tutto ciò che diceva, ma la cosa davvero bizzarra non era sentirlo ridere così di gusto, quanto il fatto che la sua risata fosse genuina. Kurt riuscì a dimenticare, per un attimo, le guardie del corpo sedute a qualche tavolo di distanza da loro e chi fosse l’uomo davanti a lui: per un momento solo, fantasticò che quella fosse la sua vera vita, che Blaine non fosse altro che il suo ragazzo, lì per festeggiare il suo compleanno a tu per tu dopo aver passato la giornata con i suoi genitori.

Era una flebile illusione, evanescente come la fiamma di una candela nel mezzo di un tifone, ma fu bello e Kurt riuscì finalmente a rilassarsi e a smettere di tirare il guinzaglio.

 

***

 

Era troppo tardi per tornare in città, così, dopo una breve telefonata, Blaine guidò fino ad un hotel, decretando che avrebbero dormito lì.

Kurt era già al letto, sazio della _cheesecake_ di compleanno che aveva mangiato, facendone un abbondante bis, e finalmente senza più pensieri tristi a pesargli sulle spalle: parlare senza freno per tutta la serata era servito a calmarlo ed in quel momento, lì steso nel letto con il rumore della doccia come sottofondo ai suoi pensieri, in uno strano parallelo con il risveglio di quella mattina, sapeva perfettamente cosa _doveva_ fare.

Blaine uscì dal bagno poco dopo, solo una canotta leggera e un paio di mutande a coprirlo, i ricci ancora umidi e l’espressione sorridente: era bello in quel modo, svestito dagli abiti seri che di solito indossava, semplicemente sé stesso, ammise Kurt non per la prima volta, e non poté fare a meno di ricambiare il suo sorriso.

Non appena Blaine si fu steso accanto a lui, sotto le coperte, Kurt gli si avvicinò, poggiandogli una mano sul petto e chinandosi per baciarlo.

Avvertì la sorpresa di Blaine nel respiro trattenuto per un attimo, ma l’uomo non si tirò indietro; non approfondì nemmeno il bacio, apparentemente soddisfatto di quel tocco leggero di labbra contro labbra.

Kurt si allontanò appena appena da lui, fronte contro fronte, guardandolo negli occhi e cercando di trasmettergli tutta la sua sincerità.

"Grazie per oggi," mormorò, strofinando il naso contro il suo e massaggiandogli il petto con gesti ampi e circolari, che lentamente si abbassavano verso lo stomaco, il ventre…

"Kurt," sussurrò di rimando Blaine, socchiudendo gli occhi per un momento, prima di riaprirli e fissarlo molto seriamente, tanto da bloccare per un attimo i suoi movimenti. " È davvero quello che _vuoi_?" gli chiese e non c’era bisogno di domandare a cosa si riferisse.

Kurt deglutì sonoramente, ponendosi la stessa domanda: sentì improvvisamente di nuovo il guinzaglio stringerglisi sulla gola e decise, quasi irrazionalmente, di tirare un ultimo strattone, forse non totalmente necessario.

Scosse la testa in maniera quasi impercettibile, ma la vicinanza era tale che nemmeno quel minimo movimento poteva passare inosservato. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, forse un irrazionale scoppio di rabbia (no, Blaine non l’avrebbe mai fatto), forse un’occhiata delusa; forse Blaine avrebbe deciso che era arrivato il momento di smettere quel gioco di "quanto puoi tirare il guinzaglio" e avrebbe preso ciò che gli spettava, che lui lo volesse o meno.

E fu allora che Kurt lo notò: Blaine non lo stava toccando.

Il contatto fra loro era solo passivo da parte sua e, se si escludevano il bacio sulla fronte di quella mattina e le mani strette dopo la visita al cimitero, Blaine non l’aveva mai toccato durante quella giornata.

Kurt non riusciva a capire cosa significasse: che Blaine avesse perso interesse? Che forse quello fosse il suo regalo di compleanno, una boccata d’aria prima di tornare ad essere completamente in balia della sua volontà?

Blaine era stato accondiscendente e arrendevole per tutta la giornata, ma quello che Kurt aveva ignorato erano stato le sue occhiate, piene di tenerezza, ed il suo comportamento entusiasta, ma quasi impacciato, ogni volta che gli aveva proposto di fare qualcosa. Non sapeva esattamente cosa volesse dire quell’atteggiamento, eppure era convinto che fosse tutta lì, la chiave per comprendere il Blaine di quel giorno.

"Andiamo a dormire, allora," gli disse con un sorriso l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri, facendolo tornare con i piedi al presente.

Kurt si limitò ad annuire e ad accoccolarsi su un lato del materasso; quando la luce si spense, si aspettò di sentire le braccia forti di Blaine stringerglisi attorno, avvicinandolo ed intrappolandolo come di solito succedeva quando dormivano insieme. Ma ciò non accadde.

"Blaine?" mormorò nel buio della stanza.

"Mh?" rispose debolmente quello, forse già mezzo addormentato.

"Vorrei…" tentennò un momento, solo un attimo, prima di stringere gli occhi e voltarsi. "Posso dormire vicino a te?"

Blaine non rispose immediatamente, ma dopo qualche momento di silenzio Kurt sentì le sue mani stringergli gentilmente le spalle, attirandolo in un abbraccio. Kurt sospirò, poggiando la testa contro la sua spalla e avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alla vita.

Più di ogni altra cosa, gli fu grato per non avergli chiesto di nuovo se era quello che voleva: non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarselo, se avesse detto di sì ad alta voce.


End file.
